comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jacky 50A/Rebooting 70709
The title says it all, folks... Well, kind of XD. I don't know how to say this. This is my first time writing a blog here. Well, anyways. Guys, after I saw what French said in the Article Nominations page, I began to be motivated to go with Earth-70709 again, but on a different turn. Oh sure, that universe is "funky" and random, right? Well, French said a different thing about that. I got a love-hate relationship with 70709. Frankly, it's true. Though some of my works there got "good". Still, I felt that I'm gonna turn 70709 around now, and reboot it. Oh sure, that universe got a lot of unfinished projects, right? But screw it. I'm rebootin' this 'verse. Sweet christmas! 70709 First, what's all of this blog about? Well, this blog is for my ideas of rebooting Earth-70709. But then, who's gonna care about this whole reboot thing?! Well, to be honest, I think no one will XD. Anyways, if you're wondering about 70709, it's my first universe project in this wiki, and it got a randomly "sweet and bitter" start. The link to 70709, in case you're wondering. The reason I want to do a reboot of this 'verse is because, I think I need to make that 'verse again, and this time, independently. "My" current universes are RSR and 5205 (you see all those huge sandboxes in my profile?), but I made it with Draft, both of them. RSR hasn't got a finishing touch in the main event, and 5205 hasn't even got a universe page here. Why did I call it 70710? Because, to be honest, I don't want to make a stark difference in terms of universe names, in this case, being a rebooted universe. 70710-70709=1. Just a 1 number difference XD. I discussed with Mr. Frenchie about this a while ago, and 70710 ended up being a better name for the rebooted universe than the other name, which is R70709 (Reboot 70709, quite weird, huh?). The Ideas To be honest, this blog is just for a preview of how the world will be like, just... the world's characters (kinda like Ronin's "Off My Mind" thing and Spencer's current blogs as well). But still, I'll do my best in previewing it. Do note that if you see the Earth-70709 page already, you may see that the rebooted universe here (70710) will have some differences. But only one thing shall not be different (will reveal later XD). Team #1 Battalion Supreme Oh, wait, wait, wait, wait! Battallion? Sounds like a militaristic organization? Is it a hero organization? The answers? First, not a militaristic organization, kind of. Second, yes, it is a hero organization. "But Jacky, it sounds like Squadron Supreme. Why not stick to Squadron Supreme?!" I know that the name "Battalion" can be weird, but I kinda took an inspiration to "upgrade" Squadron Supreme's front name. From Squadron, to Battalion. Ouch... Weird reasons. "Is this the replacement to the Superhuman Service Agency?!" Nope. Nope. Nope. This is an entirely new group. It is based on Squadron Supreme, as you know, from the name. But the members? Eh... frankly, it got the weirdest roster I've ever made. But on the other hand, I think that this group is the first one I have planned on. I'll put the gallery of the roster below. Jim Howlett (Earth-70710).jpg|Howlett Ro-Nan (Earth-70710).jpg|Ro-Nan Ethan Crane (Earth-70710).jpg|Supreme John Blaze (Earth-70710).png|Ghost Rider Genis-Vell (Earth-70710).jpg|Genis-Vell Daniel Rand (Earth-70710).png|Iron Fist Darkwing (Earth-70710).jpg|Darkwing Charlie-27 (Earth-70710).png|Charlie-27 Wonder-Man (Earth-70710).jpg|Wonder-Man Superior (Earth-70710).jpg|Superior First of all, I think I can guess what you're thinking after looking at the guys above. Just guessing, hehe... "Why are nearly all the guys in Battalion Supreme are body-builders?" The main idea of the Battalion Supreme is to have an independent superhero group who is strong enough to fend off even the mightiest threats on Earth, or, maybe other planets. And, I know that this group, although is based on Squadron Supreme, is actually more like a group containing a lot of Hyperions and Superman-rippers XD Except Wolvie, Fist and Darkwing, as well as Ghostie. Some of you are maybe scratching your heads at some of the members. Let me guess at the "confusing ones": #Supreme #Superior #Charlie-27 #Darkwing *A weird-ass Wonder-Man *And how the hell does Ronan's name ended up as "Ro-Nan"?! Well, as you know, I have a style of writing that incorporates lesser-known characters to my works. Well, you managed to encounter the 4 of them (the two are Marvel dudes, but with some revamps). Let me explain to ya readers in brief about the dudes. #Supreme is one of thsoe Superman copies in the 70s... or 80s, or 90s. 60s-90s, I think. His first imagining in the comics was as a grittier version of Superman, and he was taken by Rob Liefeld that time. Then, Alan Moore fixed his image as someone who resembles Supes a lot. He's not that known these days, but he's still a good guy to use. He's the leader of the Battalion Supreme, FYI. #Who the hell's Superior? Well, in Marvel, the name "Superior" is always assosciated with those like, Superior Spider-Man, Superior Iron Man, etc, something like that. But little knew that Marvel got their own hero with just the name "Superior". Superior was published by Icon Comics, the imprint of Marvel Comics, the same company that published Kick-Ass. He's also a Superman copy like Supreme, but... frankly, I don't really know much about him. But don't worry, I'll take him on in my own way :) #Charlie-27 may sound familiar to classic Marvel fans, especially GOTG fans. Oh! I know! The Guardians of the Galaxy! I am Groot! Rocket Raccoon! That green assassin! And the Hooked on a Feeling dude! But that's the modern era. Charlie originates from the classic Marvel era, where the GOTG are stranger and.... uglier (?). But Charlie managed to slip in the modern comics for some times, and is an honorary Avenger, like the rest of the original GOTG. In the comics, Charlie originates from Jupiter, if I remember. But here, he'll be an Earthling, just like us. But his power gaining thing? That one, is still on the way. #Darkwing?! DARKWING DUCK?! Nope. Not that duck. This is Image Comics' Darkwing I'm using, with the appearance of Darkwing II. In Image Comics, there are two Darkwings. The first one died (and I think is alive in the reboot timeline), and the second one technically died too in the Invincible War event. In this 'verse, I'm using the second version. But dude, Darkwing's the weakest of the Battalion Supreme! I know, but actually, he's the smartest, and the team's gadgetry dude. *Both Wonder-Bro and Ronan here got some inspiration from the Ultimate Marvel universe. Wonder-Man uses his appearance from the Ultimate universe here, while Ronan uses his mainstream design, but with the name of his Ultimate self (Ro-Nan, not Ultimate Thanos' RONAN). Oh, and in case you're wondering, how did Ro-Nan got in the squad? That'll be revealed, soon... Team #2 Avengers "Oh, not again! The Avengers! I think they all exist in the fanfictions here!" (Don't take this too seriously) Well, I know, but it feels like that it'll be "not exciting" without the Avengers. I know that the Avengers may be a cliche idea, but it'll be good to have them as a "secondary" team here, like in their Ultimate Universe incarnation (ahem, not the Ultimates, this one). Well, of course, that you all may know that this Avengers will be formed by the government, right? Yes, but with a little twist. "Ah I know! Nick Fury formed it!" You guessed it right... Like most Avengers, this Avengers team is formed by Fury, sponsored by SHIELD (and this time, with some sponsorship from SWORD). What's the Avengers for? Oh, actually, they're just the first line of defense against threats of the world. The Battalion Supreme can take on some trheats on their own, but the Avengers? Well, they're practically can do the same thing. The difference between the main Avengers and this Avengers, is that this Avengers group is more like a strike-force squad instead of a public hero group. So, yeah, this type of Avengers... is more aggressive. For the roster, it is similar to the main version, with some... additions and mods. Captain America (Earth-70710).png|Captain America Iron Man (Earth-70710).jpg|Iron Man Thor (Earth-70710).jpg|Thor Hawkman (Earth-70710).jpg|Hawkman Thundra (Earth-70710).png|Thundra Simon Baz (Earth-70710).png|Green Lantern (Simon Baz) Black Widow (Earth-70710).png|Black Widow (Natasha Drew) Hulk (Earth-70710).png|Hulk As you see in the roster, there are several changes in terms of members. Example: Hawkeye is replaced with Hawkman. Green Lantern is a new addition to the roster. Thor is in his 1602 suit. Sort of like that. Just for an information, I got an idea that Hawkman and Thor will have a "bromance", like Thor and Hyperion in Marvel NOW!, where they both are like true brothers. Another weird fact, is that I nearly got the idea to add Solomon Grundy into this team, because I felt that if Solomon's in the Avengers, it'll be either hilarious, or awesome :) Team #3 Superhuman Service Agency Remember that I said that there will be one thing that will not be different? Well, the Superhuman Service Agency is back! It's been a while since I've edited the real SSA page. Yes, the SSA will be back in 70710, and for your information, the SSA is the first original organization I've ever made in this wiki. So, why not return the SSA in this universe? While the SSA in the original 70709 is more of a strike force squad, like 70710's Avengers, this time, it's more similar to the Avengers Unity Division from the comics. The SSA here is also similar to the Guardians of the Globe from Image Comics. What's the main point of the SSA, this time? Basically, it controls the damage done by super-powered beings/vigilantes and keep the super-dudes in the world in an OK state. What was that supposed to mean? Basically, the SSA keeps the super-dudes in check, in order to prevent them from becoming "wild". The SSA is also like other hero groups, they protect innocent people from threats or the world from various... invasions. I think I just degraded the SSA by 5%.... Nolan Kent (Earth-70710).jpg|Omni-Man Shaft (Earth-70710).jpg|Shaft Brit (Earth-70710).jpg|Brit Die Hard (Earth-70710).jpg|Die-Hard Peter Urich (Earth-70710).png|Spyder-Man (Peter Urich) Kaboomerang (Earth-70710).jpg|Kaboomerang Cyborg (Earth-70710).jpg|Cyborg Piotr Rasputin (Earth-70710).png|Colossus Thing (Earth-70710).png|Thing So, as you notice, the roster has changed for this universe's SSA. But there are two returning members from the original SSA, which are Omni-Man and Colossus (although Piotr looks more "boring" here). Oh, and you may have noticed that I named "Spider-Man" here as "Spyder-Man", and I named him Peter Urich. Where did I get that idea? Secret Wars Armor Wars. And the "Spyder-Guy" here might be similar to Parker. But he's gonna be a totally different dude. His powers are like the main Spidey, but with some... "enhancements"... FYI, Spyder's powers are not only from the "Spider-Bite" thing, but also from some... tech (I didn't use the Big Time Spidey costume for nothing). Comparing the roster with the original roster, you may have seen that I've changed some members to other heroes, who are actually similar... #Die-Hard is a replacement for Anthony Edward Thompson (Tech Man). #Thing replaces Albert Thaddeus Simmons (Red Hulk). #Shaft replaces Floyd Barton. For the rest, they're totally new members, but do note that Kaboomerang actually "represents" some tints of George Lester (Sharpshot). Team #4 The Defenders First, how the heck did the Defenders end up here? You know what? The Defenders isn't even a formal or official group in the mainstream Marvel. But in this universe? It's official. The Defenders is like, a real group founded by someone, and it went on working relentlessly, in defending the innocent, Earth, and.... beating otherworldy threats... Out of all the teams in 70710, I think this one is the simplest. Basically, it doesn't matter who are you, or what are you, as well as your previous statuses, you can be a member of the Defenders. They're kinda like the Battalion Supreme, but friendlier and more active. For the members? I'm just taking everyone I can take XD. I think this team also got the most random membership of all the other groups... Thunderstrike (Earth-70710).jpg|Thunderstrike Amadeus Cho (Earth-70710).png|Hulk (Amadeus Cho) Kilowog (Earth-70710).jpg|Kilowog Tiger (Earth-70710).jpg|Tiger Chase Stein (Earth-70710).png|Chase Stein Luke Cage (Earth-70710).jpg|Luke Cage Black Panther (Earth-70710).png|Black Panther Aquaman (Earth-70710).png|Aquaman Team #5 Seven Soldiers Team number 5, is number 7? Nah. Forget about it. Lol. This team is based on a certain DC Comics series, Seven Soldiers. And as you know, the name also reflects on the group from the same comic company mentioned previously, the Seven Soldiers of Victory. But this time, it is different. This one is a black-ops group. And who made it? Cecil Stedman. Who the heck is Cecil Stedman?! I will post his pic below. But I'lll explain Cecil in brief. Cecil originates from Image Comics' Invincible ''comics. I think he's like, Image's own Nick Fury, but a bit villainous. He does meet a bad fate in the end, but he's kinda like, a force politically (there) to be reckoned. What's the objective of the Seven Soldiers? Let's just say that, while the SSA acts defensively and regulates super-powered beings and vigilantes alike, the Seven Soldiers ''eliminate ''those who are "off-the-charts". Secretly, the Seven Soldiers are also Earth's first line of defense in case another invasion, like Darkseid's incursion to this world (this team is formed after Darkseid's invasion, and after Darky got stopped by Battalion Supreme). Oh, FYI, this team is like the Thunderbolts OF THE MAINSTREAM UNIVERSE (not the 70709 version), and with some... takings... Cecil Stedman (Earth-70710).png|Here is Cecil Stedman. Looks steady, huh? Silver Samurai (Earth-70710).jpg|Silver Samurai Deathlok (Earth-70710).png|Deathlok Frank Castle (Earth-70710).PNG|Punisher, AKA Franken-Castle (Frank Castle) Vision (Earth-70710).png|V-157 "Vision" Abdul Shatalov (Earth-70710).jpg|ABDUL SHATALOV IS BACK!!!!!! in case you're wondering who the heck is Abdul Shatalov) Carnage (Earth-70710).png|Carnage Wrecker (Earth-70710).png|Wrecker Oh, and since there are some villains there.... It proved to be ineffective. So? The Seven Soldiers program got cancelled.... BUT NOT FULLY! Well, basically, Cecil formed a more hero-ish team in the end after the "villains" there rebelled off. Team #6 Fellowship of Thunder Well.... now this one is an original team I made. Oh, the name of this group should remind you of Thor, right? Yes. Thor'll be getting his own series in 70710, but the contents aren't ready yet, still in development process. So, what's this Fellowship of Thunder thing? Essentially, it's a group of people who are Thor's allies in his career. "But, Jaggy! The Avengers and other heroes are his allies!" NOT those guys. But in fact, those who helped Thor in his solo career, and close friends alike. Thor considered some of the members here as close friends and there's a reason why he only picked some people to be in this group. This group is mostly Asgard-oriented, save for one. Basically, Thor picked some dudes who had helped him once in his quests and... works sorta like an "Asgardian Avengers" group. But anyways, this group is based on the Thor Corps of Marvel Comics (so this is semi-original, I guess?). Thor (Earth-70710).jpg|Thor Odinson, of course, will be the leader Thunderstrike (Earth-70710).jpg|Thunderstrike will be the second in command of the group Kid Thor (Earth-70710).jpg|Kid Thor is the youngest of this group, but probably as brave as Odinson himself Sif (Earth-70710).png|Sif, the second most skilled warrior in the group, aside from Thor Fandral (Earth-70710).png|Fandral the dashing, the dashin' rogue of this team. PS: He is secretly proficient in French Volstagg (Earth-70710).jpg|Volstagg the voluminous, the group's fattest warrior, but also, the most unpredictable one. His sword is... a bit "energetic" in nature Hogun (Earth-70710).jpg|Hogun the Gri... WAIT! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT Heimdall (Earth-70710).gif|I have never expected Heimdall to look this awesome... PS: While you may recognize nearly all the members there, one member, Kid Thor, might be unfamiliar with me. It's because he's from Image Comics lol. I still think that some of you still recognize him :D Team #7 The New Seven Soldiers (Alt Name: Team 7) So, yeah, this is the new Seven Soldiers team. As mentioned previously, Cecil Stedman's first Seven Soldiers program horribly went wrong, as the "villains" there managed to rebel off the group and kicked the other members' ass to submission, even that time, the villains are in nanite control like in the mainstream Suicide Squad (but they're too strong anyway). So, Cecil was given another chance to restart the program again, with the same function, but with a more appropriate roster. The members of this team are more like, fitting the "Seven Soldiers" name, as some of them (or most of them) are ex-military men and operatives. Oh, and the alternate name is "Team 7". Hey, Seven Soldiers from DC and Team 7 from WildStorm, they're kinda similar, eh? Citizen V (Earth-70710).jpg|Citizen V, AKA John Watts. FYI, "V" here stands for Victory. Commander Steel (Earth-70710).jpg|Commander Steel, AKA Henry Heywood. Well, his appearance is the Nathaniel Heywood Citizen Steel, but to distinguish his name from Watts, the Commander Steel version is used Pike (Earth-70710).jpg|Simon Pike, AKA... Pike. Well, his real name is made up by myself, while his comic "super" name is Pike. His father's name in the comics is Daniel Pike, his nickname is Pike so... Why not Simon Pike? Ehehe... Anyways, he's not a human, he's a Mutant (instead of an alien, if I remember in WildStorm). Midnighter (Earth-70710).jpg|Midnighter. A bit of a tea time here. What's his real name? His real name is unknown... But his skills are worth it. He's not really gay in this universe, but he's pretty sick in... one of those things... Nevermind about that. Slayer (Earth-70710).jpg|Slayer. He's an OC in this universe, based on Daken and his Horseman of Apocalypse version. In this universe, he's a clone instead of some kind of child to Wolvie (or Howlett here), kinda like X-23. He's considered imperfect, until Stedman gave him some "improvements". He initially only got bone claws, but then, it's bonded with ANTI-METAL Vibranium (that's a different story) and some... energetic plasma enhancements to the claws. Whew, that's sick, and it makes him the best at what he does. Oh, and I know his nickname may be bad, but.... I'll find a new nickname some times later. Yellowjacket (Earth-70710).png|The heck's Yellowjacket doing here?! Well, his appearance might be those of Darren Cross' Yellowjacket, but he's an entirely different person. His real name is David Blackstone. Quite weird, eh? Well, he's an international assassin, but under "legal rights". He's not a villain, but kinda much of an anti-hero, like most of the guys in the Seven Soldiers. Still, his shrinking ability proves him to be useful. John Lynch (Earth-70710).jpeg|Who's this guy using a remote or some kind of device? He's John Lynch, AKA Topkick. He got no physical super-powers, but his main power is his psychic abilities that can really '''kill' people if he used it. He's like, Professor X got into military, and this is what he ends up like... Cecil Stedman (Earth-70710).png|Ehehe... Cecil again XD BONUS!!!!!!! You see this guy on the right side? Yeah, the pic said it so by itself. "The Hawk". "Oh Jacky! I know! This is the new Hawkeye-esque guy for this 'verse! Oh! And he's another replacement for Floyd Barton, right?! That's lame! You already got Shaft as his replacement!" Nope. Not all. This "Hawkeye" guy, is a new guy to this universe. He's not a replacement of Floyd Barton, as Shaft already replaced him. This guy's real name? I haven't really planned about his real name, probably Clint "Stick" Martin. "THAT'S THE UGLIEST NAME EVER, JAGGY!" Well, I know. But I'd probably think that you'd like what he's based on. So, the "Hawk", of course, is based on Hawkeye. "Wait, Jaggy! Shaft is already based on Hawk..." Wait, that's the silliest made-up question I made XD. Shaft is based on his own version in WildStorm (if I remember). This Clint is based on his Old Man Logan version, where he's a blind dude. Oh, that's not all. The nickname "Stick" is taken from the Stick-guy from Daredevil. Oh no, this isn't some kind of reference. This Clint is based on both OML Hawkeye and Stick from Daredevil. So yeah, he's blind, but his other senses are better, like Daredevil. FYI, this "Hawk" also acts like 70710's Daredevil. He's blind and a bow-dude. Will he wield a sword like in OML? Nope. But he's hell, a weapon master, but mostly, traditional weapons (like swords, spears, staffs, etc). Of course, that's STILL not all. In order to make his... characterization "unique", his blindness didn't come due to a radioactive element thingie. But his blindness is already there since his child-birth. But on the other hand, his super-enhanced-senses are ALSO THERE during childbirth! So is he a Mutant? Possibly... or yes. Can't really differentiate it, to be honest... Well, I think that's all for now, for 70710, more will be coming in the future. Hold on, I know this may sound lame, but well, I couldn't really handle much things now XD. I'd probably be making some other sandboxes for 70710 here, or officially start the 70710 page. Well, stay tuned for more... (Frankly, I don't know how to "end" this XD) Category:Blog posts